Memories
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: First Tendershipping. This is Yaoi! Please Review! Complete as of now. Might have a sequel of some sort.


**I'm back! BloodyRose2016 here! And Welcome to 'Memories of Bakura'!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I am in-progress with writing the next chapters for "Against All Odds", "Who is that Girl?" And "Secrets of a Broken Family". Check them out and review if you haven't yet!**

**Here is a Tendershipping idea I had running around in my head for a while now. Stupid plot bunny!**

**Summary- After the Memory World, how did Ryou take Bakura leaving? In Ryou's POV. Yoai! RBxYB! Maybe there will be a sequel of some sort. Maybe not. You guys decide!**

**Pairings- Tender(RBxYB), Puzzle(YxYY), and Bronze(MxYM)**

**Ryou: BloodyRose doesn't own Yugioh or 'Memories' by Within Temptation! She only owns the plot!**

* * *

_[Whisper] Memories, memories, memories_

_In this world you try_

_Not leaving me alone; behind_

Why? Why did you leave me? Didn't you know how much I needed you?

Then again, I knew this wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. Nothing in my life ever does. You needed to get your revenge against the Pharaoh, Atem, I think was his name. You had to avenge Kul Elna. But what about me?

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

I had prayed that you could some way stay here, with me. But it seems the gods were against me. You couldn't stay, no matter how hard I tried. You were in so much pain. Yes, I felt it too, thanks to the ring.

Yugi and the others think I am oblivious. They thought I was unconscious during the whole thing, but I wasn't. Maybe you did too. Everything you did was to beat the Pharaoh. Except falling in love. That wasn't a part of your plans, now was it?

When we met at first I will admit I was terrified of you. But as time went by you proved that you cared, even if only a little. When we moved to Japan and I was bullied the first time, you were instantly taking over the body and fighting back. Your memories were wide open, as were your emotions. That was when I found out about Kul Elna and what had caused you to be filled with so much hatred. I also found out you cared for me, as more than a host. More like a close friend, even a brother.

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

I understand why you are gone, but that doesn't mean I like it. I hope you found peace. Zorc was controlling you, and you couldn't get out, but that doesn't mean you didn't fight back. Zorc wanted you to kill me then take my body, but you didn't. You wouldn't let him. You said I could help by playing the 'victim'. And play the victim I did. They all thought you were evil, using me against my will, leaving me with no memory of what happened, but I knew. I always knew. I let you do what you did.

And I never cared.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

The house is so quiet without you. I always am thinking of you. The others try to come see me, but I don't let them. I only let Yugi and or Marik here. They are the only ones who understand, who have felt the pain of losing half their souls. They are my only friends. You are my only lover. There will never be another.

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

I keep hearing your voice, but I know it cannot be you. That is when I cry the most. Every time I have to tell myself you are gone, it kills me inside. I wish I could've gone with you, but I know you would want me to live, so I try, but it's so hard.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

School isn't the same. Bullies keep beating me up, and since you aren't there, it is worse than before. My dad doesn't care for me. He is in Egypt, like usual. You were the only one to never abandon me. Yugi and Marik don't leave me, either. Not anymore. They care. At lunch the three of us eat alone, in silence, each of us thinking of our respective Yamis.

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

Please, I need to know you are safe. A gust of wind, moving a book, anything. There has to be a way for you to tell me you are okay. It is getting late, but I can't sleep. Whenever you are on my mind, which is always, I can't sleep. I and the other hikaris are now insomniacs. But there is never a dark circle under our eyes. Just give us a sign that you guys are okay.

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

Marik was over the other day. He had a dream where Malik came back, only to wake up and start bawling. I understood his pain, for I had that dream so many times. Each time I wake up and find out I was dreaming again, breaks my heart even more than it was before. I don't think there is anything left in my chest where my heart once was.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

My dad never calls anymore. I don't even miss him, though. Once I got you I was never alone, but now, now you are gone, along with my heart. This is so cliché. You would be tempted to hit me, but I know you never would. You never could hit me, could you?

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

I miss those crimson orbs of yours. So full of pain, but also full of love, in your own twisted way. You would never show others, but you would always show me. Just thinking about them haunts me to the very core. I miss staring into them.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

Most of all, I miss your smile. It was rare to see, but when you smiled, everything was brighter. Not your smirk, your actual smile. I loved it, mostly because they were reserved only for me. All the others saw was that sarcastic and devilish smirk of yours. I cherished each time you smiled.

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

You know I have loved you since we met. You were the only one to pay attention to me. I miss so badly. I just want you to come home.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

Things have been too silent for too long. I have to do something.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

Despite tears being in my eyes, I began to smile. I think I found a way to bring you home. I ran to Yugi's telling Marik to meet me there. I just hope this works…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review and check out my other Yugioh stories! :) Possible second chapter or maybe even more! :)**


End file.
